I'll always be with you
by The reporter with a gun
Summary: Carley's dead and Lee's not. In his mind, she will always be there. One-shot.


Listen to while reading - **Evanescence – My Immortal**

"Nice spanner"

Lee Everett spun around from his place on the stationary train, searching for whoever made this noise.

"But really, that won't work."

Lee looked to his right, and sure enough, there, resting on the metal railings, was none other than Carley.

"…Carley?" Lee asked, spanner falling to the ground. From back at the logs near the RV, Katjaa looked over to see the tall African man looking ahead. After a few moments, the woman turned her attention back to Duck and Clem, casting a look over to Ben, then at the RV.

"Hey tall stuff." Carley said, pushing herself off the railing and facing Lee fully. When she turned around, Lee gasped and stumbled back. Blood was staining her face from a bullet wound just under her eye.

"B- but, you, Lilly… shot you…" Lee said, gripping hold of the railing to stop him falling over. It wasn't 5 minutes ago that he had told Katjaa about his feelings for the brunette.

"I know. I was there." Carley sighed, glancing over to the rest of the group minus Kenny and plus Chuck. "So, new guy?"

"That's, uh, Chuck. He lived on here. Listen, Carley, I'm s-"

"Shhh. Please don't. It wasn't you, it was Lilly. It wasn't your fault, it was hers. If it makes it better, I didn't feel a thing." Carley brushed her hand up against Lee's cheek, and he visibly relaxed to her touch. "Where's Lilly now?" Lee gulped and looked down, he didn't know if he made the right choice at all.

"She's in the RV. We couldn't just leave her." Lee said, glancing back at the RV.

"You made the right choice, Lee." Carley slid her hand into his, looking at the RV herself. "You should let her have the RV."

"What?!" Lee shouted, suddenly noticing he was the center of attention. He looked around, nervously coughing. "Sorry about that, I can't find a spanner, I was upset." That seemed to satisfy everyone, and they went back to their activities. "Give her the RV?"

"You don't need it anymore, you have a train. I know what she did, but she's still human."

"That's very forgiving for someone with a hole in their face." Lee quipped back, unsure how exactly he would get away with this.

"I resent that." Carley moved back away from Lee, looking him in the eye. "Don't let her death be on you. Let her go, make her own mistakes. With the RV." Carley spent a good 3 minutes looking at Lee before he nodded and looked to the ground.

"Okay. I'll be right back." He rushed off towards the RV.

IN THE RV

Lilly looked up suddenly when the door opened and Lee rushed in. He sat down opposite her and took her hands in his.

"Lee, what are you-"

"I'm letting you go. Take the RV and drive." He started to undo the cuffs. "And for the love of god give Carley a burial." When one cuff was undone, her gave her the key to the other cuff.

"Why are you doing this?" Lilly asked, undoing the other cuff, rubbing where the cuffs turned her wrists red.

"Just go." Lee chucked the keys down on the table and left the RV. Lilly stayed sat on the chair, just staring at the keys, unsure if this was a test or not.

"It's not a test, Lilly." Lilly looked up sharply and turned pale from what she was seeing. Sat in the opposite seat where Lee had just been, Carley was sat, blood staining her face. "Just leave."

"You- you told Lee…?"

"Yeah, go. And don't look back. I'd suggest the Saint John dairy farm. They are all dead after all, seems like a nice place." Lilly nodded and grabbed the keys, standing up.

"Thank you. I'm sorry."

"One last thing, Lilly. One last favour." Carley followed Lilly to the drivers seat, sitting in the passenger seat.

"Of course, what?" Lilly put the keys into the key hole.

"Bury me someplace nice." Lilly turned to look at Carley, but she was already gone.

"I promise." She turned the keys violently and took off, foot hard on the gas, heading back to Carley and the dairy.

Lee watched Lilly drive off, and deep down, he knew he'd done the right thing by Lilly, and most importantly, the right thing by Carley. Lee felt an odd sensation on his lips, almost like a kiss, but with no one there.

"Thank you Carley."

"I'll always be with you, Lee."


End file.
